


Who said marriage was the end of a sex life?

by deanlikesaholyblowjob



Series: Gem's drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Feminization, Kinky, Love, M/M, Muzzles, Porn, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub!Dean, just light though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlikesaholyblowjob/pseuds/deanlikesaholyblowjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pure kinky smut,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who said marriage was the end of a sex life?

**Author's Note:**

> For your pleasure <3

Castiel loved seeing Dean like this, the perfect submissive in his eyes. Only he got to see Dean likes this. Dean only did what he was commanded by his master and only spoke when spoken to.

When they started their scene Castiel ordered Dean to strip and kneel in front of him.

"Yes master"

Dean quietly stripped himself whilst looking at the floor, he hadn't been given permission to look at Castiel, he has to earn that. Dean kneel at his master feet and crossed his wrists behind his back waiting for his next order. They had something of a routine when they did this: Dean removes his clothing, then his master collars him and places a cock ring on him (if Dean is being punished it becomes a locked cock cage that doesn't come off till the next morning when he goes to work) and finally Dean will receive his first real command of the evening from his master.

Castiel wraps the supple, buttery leather of the collar around Dean's neck and padlocks it in place. They didn't lock the collar at first but once Dean was comfortable in their role he opened up to his master about the kinks he was a little embarrassed about- it included chastity, a lock fetish and puppy play. Castiel agreed to participating in scenes involving these and Dean had loved every minute of them, especially being his masters own personal pup with his own butt plug tail. They grow closer as a couple after this and Dean had never been happier with is master/husband.

As soon as he heard the lock clicking into place Dean was finally comfortable. His master ordered him to fuck himself open facing the big mirror in their bedroom, he was handed a bottle of lube and was told he had five minutes. Dean was trained to be noisy by Cas and he was not one for letting his master down. The noises he made went straight to his master groin and Cas mad sure to make sure he was pleased with his work

"Good boy, bet you wish that was me in there don't you, you want my big fat cock in the tight hole of yours, don't you"

That earned him a loud moan from Dean just as he put a third finger in himself, Dean had been thankful his master had bought him his own persoalised leather cock ring. It was made of the finest Italian leather that was soft and a lovely shade of baby pink and has 'princess' written on it in small diamonds. Dean had cried for half an hour when his master presented it to him on his birthday, he was also allowed to top that night but as a condition he had to be gagged and be in his shackles at the time but Dean had loved making love to his master that night.

Castiel got up and removed his clothes and went over to their toy drawer and retrieved two toys- a small dildo and a bigger dildo. Castiel ordered Dean to stop and crawl back to his feet. Once Dean was back in his place he was ordered to his hands and knees facing away from is master. His master admire his sub's work, his hole was open and Castiel couldn't help but shove two fingers straight in and Dean clenched around them earning a spanking.

"Did I say you could do that?"

Dean knew better than to ignore his master as he was already in trouble

"No master"

"Then you shouldn't have done it, that earns you one punishment. You will take what I give you and no more."

Castiel picked up the smallest dildo and started, slowly putting it in Dean. He teased his sub's hole and enjoyed the way he swallowed it up like the hungry slut he was. When it was nearly completely in he quickly pulled it back out enjoying the noises coming from Dean. After teasing his sub with it he swapped to the bigger dildo and did the exact same but after he teased he pushed it in completely till it bottomed out and the fake rubber balls were aligned with deans own.

He ordered Dean not to move and went back over to the drawer: he extracted a leash, a pair of mits they use for puppy time, a blindfold, a belt and a muzzle. Castiel locked the belt into place securely- trapping the dildo into place- then proceeded to put the mitts on his sub and once again locking them into place. By this point Dean was really, really turned on. Once the mitts were securely on Cas then went and stood in front of Dean and knelt down to eye level. Dean being a good sub didn't look up from the floor until his master grabbed his chin and forced it up.

Castiel looked straight into Dean's eyes asking silently if Dean was okay. Dean simply nodded and Cas proceeded to blindfold his sub. Again this was locked into place and he checked it wasn't to tight, Dean was ordered by his master to keep his mouth shut as a muzzle was placed on his face and once it was locked on he heard a leash being clipped to his collar. His master lead him all around their house whilst muttering phrases such as

"You're a good little bitch being paraded around with your body on show like the little bitch you are"

"You probably want to be mounted like the horny bitch you are"

"Good boy, you are the best little bitch ever"

Dean was desperate now and he just wanted some release, but he knew if he broke the rules he would be punished and he hated being punished. The last time he came without permission his Master locked him in a cock cage for a month and locked him into a fucking machine for two hours every night whilst servicing his master. When his mouth wasn't being used by his master he was ordered to suck on a dildo to practice his blow job skills. His jaw hurt like a bitch for months after that punishment ended.

Dean was paraded back to the bedroom where is master removed the belt he was locked into and removed the fake cock in him. He felt empty now and desperately wanted to be stuffed by his master fat cock but his thoughts were disrupted when he was suddenly stuffed by a large fake vibrating cock and he could help the loud groan that escaped his lips. His master was pleased with the sounds he was making so he continued moan and groaning as the vibrations went on and earned himself a kiss on both butt cheeks from his master.

After being tormented by his master for what seemed like ever the vibrator was removed and he was lead to their bed by his lead and told to lie on his back whilst his lead was tied to the head board. He placed his mitted hand by his side as he hadn't been given to touch himself- not that he could- and waited for instructions on what to do next. He felt the bed shift as his master moved around, he then felt his master lift his arms and chain them both to the head board just like the leash. He loved this part of the night. This is when his master made love to him. Not fuck him but make love to him. His master started by playfully nipping at his neck and nipples whilst leaving bite marks and hickeys all over his chest. Dean loved that also, he loved walking around know he belonged to some one and that someone was his husband, Dean smiled behind his muzzle the thought.

His master teased him so much Dean began whining behind his muzzle

"Is someone getting desperate? doesn't my little bitch want fucked?"

With Dean being blindfolded, muzzled and tied to the bed there wasn't he could do but he could make his master proud by making as much noise as possible. So he whined, groaned, moaned and scream behind the muzzle for his master big, fat, juicy cock to fill him up. He did succeed but not before his master teased him even more but filling him with an inflatable butt plug pumped to the max whilst receiving a blowjob from his master and being a good sub he mumbled 'thank you's' when he could manage them through his heavy breathing.

When Castiel was ready to make love to his sub - he loved that, Dean was _his_ sub- he deflated the plug with a moan from his bound lover and lubed his cock and his sub's hole , placed a pillow under his lovers hips and went to work. At first he went gentle working up speed and rhythm until he was horny, desperate and pounding into his bound sub. The noises Dean was making went straight to his cock and soon Dean was pleading 'please', this was Castiel's cue to remove his sub's cock ring. Cas thrust in time with his hand movements bringing both men to orgasm at the same time. Dean felt his lover fill him at the same time he orgasmed making the night even more memorable.

Once Cas was able to think straight he removed the muzzle from Dean's face and let him catch his breath.

"Please kiss me"

Who was Cas to say no to his lovers request. They shared a long and passionate kiss and after Cass untied dean from the head board and removed the blindfold from Dean's eyes. Dean liked to keep his collar on until the following morning so Castiel got some baby wipes to clean them selves up and the equipment was just thrown off the bed onto the floor. When the two lover s were cleaned up the both had a drink and got ready for bed (basically pee and teeth brushing.)

The two of them blissfully cuddled up in their king bed, Dean put his arm protectively around Cas as he snuggled into Dean's chest. Dean smelled like sweat and sex and Cas wouldn't change a single thing about him. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Just like after every other time they played. After all if was fun and pleasure, and kinky. Just how they liked it.

 


End file.
